


Доверие и опасность

by Tykki



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Grayson (Comics)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rough Sex, Spies & Secret Agents, Trust Issues, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: "Когда-то Брюс рассказал ему про доверие. Он научил его быть готовым ко всему. Но некоторые уроки приходится усваивать самому, потому что научить им может только жизнь".Бета: Томас





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Trust and Danger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7165826) by [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan). 



Бэтмен научил его, что в поле надо быть готовым ко всему. Доверяй себе, но не доверяйся инстинктам, если на _сто процентов не уверен_ , что головой думаешь ясно; и всегда, всегда с умом подбирай партнёров, потому что это они будут прикрывать тебе спину, когда ты уязвимее некуда. Дик знал про доверие. Ещё он знал, как сделать так, чтобы люди доверяли _ему_.  
Брюс ему доверял, иначе не позволил бы выходить с ним и принимать бой.  
И здесь он был, потому что Брюс ему доверял. Именно поэтому Брюс дал ему новое задание – не только потому, что тайна личности Дика стала известна миру, и «Найтвинг» стал помехой делу Брюса, и Дику Грейсону нужно было исчезнуть, чтобы обезопасить семью, но потому, что он знал, как открываться так, чтобы ему доверились, при этом закрываясь достаточно, чтобы сберечь свои секреты. Шпионом Дик не был, но, как оказалось, притворяться он им умел не так плохо.  
По большей части он хорошо вписывался в Спираль, потому что он пришёл к ним, чтобы убедить, что ему нужно новое дело, за которое сражаться. По большей части он был хорошим шпионом, потому что хотел им быть, потому что сам назначил себе такое задание.  
– Почему мне тебя навязали? – спросил Агент 1, не пытаясь скрыть пренебрежения в голосе.  
– Потому что нам обоим был нужен новый партнёр, Тигр. Оно так и работает. Не усложняй.  
Мужчина посмотрел на него острыми тёмными глазами, и в этом взгляде не было ни доброты, ни готовности что-то прощать.  
– Я не стану тебя спасать, если в следующий раз ты решишь побыть идиотом. А ты, несомненно, решишь уже через минуту.  
– Но _всё-таки_ ты мою задницу сегодня спас, – невольно усмехаясь, ответил Дик. На такой работе людям доверять было нелегко. Шпион, прикрывавший тебе спину, всегда мог оказаться двойным агентом. Но иногда поступкам можно было верить больше, чем словам.  
А спасение – это всё-таки спасение.  
И несмотря на сердитое предупреждение Тигра, Дик знал, что тот не захочет терять в поле партнёра так скоро после того, как погибла предыдущая, потому что небрежность в работе ненавидит. Он снова вытащит задницу Дика из огня.  
Хотя бы в этом плане он мог ему довериться.  
  
Брюс многое рассказал ему про доверие. Он не говорил, как оно может возбуждать и опьянять. Он не говорил, как может возбуждать постоянный танец на грани доверия и недоверия.  
– Я тебя уничтожу, – прорычал опасный человек над ним.  
– И я буду наслаждаться каждой секундой этого, мистер двойной агент Шахмат, – легко прошептал в ответ Дик, ничуть не устрашённый.  
На этот раз Тигр зарычал по-настоящему, издав глубокий горловой звук:  
– Я не двойной агент. Спирали больше нет. И для меня всегда были только Шахматы, мистер _Найтвинг_.  
Дик изогнул спину и ухмыльнулся, когда Тигр от этого втянул в себя воздух и втолкнулся членом глубже. Его Тигру нелегко было научиться подтрунивать, но он не забыл, как это делать, пока они друг друга не видели. Если бы удовольствие не захватило Дика с головой, он бы пыжился от гордости.  
Секс всегда был фантастикой, особенно – когда они качались на грани между поддразниванием и настоящей враждой; когда Тигр показывал силу, не давая Дику двигаться, а Дик показывал, как это его совершенно не беспокоит. Отсутствие страха всё время манило Тигра. Дика раз за разом манило их неустойчивое доверие друг другу. В постели Тигр вёл себя чувственно и не сдерживал себя настолько, насколько в бою он себя контролировал и вёл высокомерно, а Дик всегда обожал противоречия.  
Даже сейчас он резко вдохнул, когда Тигр начал над ним двигаться, быстро и безо всяких предосторожностей, и сильные ноги Дика были обвиты вокруг его торса, понуждая его входить глубже, быстрее, жёстче, именно так, как Дик и любил.  
Действительно, Брюс многое рассказал ему про доверие.  
Он не рассказывал Дику, что доверие людям, которым доверять на самом деле не стоит, опасно, и драгоценно, и слегка так похоже на наркотик. Он не предупреждал Дика, что его Кошка может оказаться Тигром, но это было так логично.  
Может быть, этот урок надо было усвоить самому, подумал Дик и резко втянул в себя воздух.  
– Я же обещал, – самодовольно сказал Тигр, и голос у него звучал слишком спокойно и без следов напряжения. – Я от тебя места живого не оставлю.  
– Я ни секунды не сомневаюсь, что ты сдержишь все свои обещания, – прошептал Дик и впился взглядом, чувствуя прилив адреналина, когда непроницаемая маска соскользнула с лица Тигра, и он удивлённо моргнул. Вот это и было что-то невероятное.  
Что-то настоящее.  
Что-то, что подсказывало Дику, что, хотя к этому человеку он никогда не сможет повернуться спиной, отказаться от него он тоже не сможет.  
Бэтмен велел бы ему как раз отказаться.  
Внутреннее чутьё посоветовало бы быть, по крайней мере, осторожнее.  
Но Дик хорошо знал, что такое доверие. Иногда довериться было важнее, чем вести себя так, как следовало бы.  
Да и чего стоит немного опасности между друзьями?  
Он кричал и кричал от оргазма, а потом притянул к себе Тигра и удовлетворённо почувствовал, как его обняли сильные руки, закачался на волнах удовольствия вместе с ним, услышал, как замедляется учащённое дыхание, ощутил мягкие благоговейные касания и ответил на них поцелуями.  
Это была его опасность. Его любовь.  
Дик собирался холить и лелеять её всё то время, что им будет отпущено.


End file.
